Every Now and Then
by angel 0f darknes
Summary: The path to love is hard when you're not a radiance! "Why do I have to deal with that every morning! How many times do you want me to break down the door for you to be satisfied? I've lost count of how many doors I've broken since... I could break one!"


_**Disclaimer: **_I don't owe anything of CCS... sadly!

_**Summary: **_The path to love is hard! Especially if you're not the creature of radiance! "Why do I have to deal with _that _every morning? How many times do you want me to break down the door for you to be satisfied? I've lost count of how many doors I've broken since... since I could break one."

Please read AN at end. Thank you!

Now, enjoy...

**Every now and then**

I stared. I stared at the beautiful reflection in the mirror. I wonder if anyone could be so beautiful. I haven't seen anyone looking so perfect. Everything about that face was flawless. I smiled. That smile added to the sweetness. I looked so enticing. I don't think anyone could resist me. I reached out and lightly touch the reflection.

Flawless. There are no words to describe what I am seeing now.

"Get the hell out of there!" I heard my brother screamed, but I ignored him. I continued admiring the face on my shoulder.

Somehow he managed to knock the door down. "This bathroom doesn't belong to you! You've been in here since 5am! It's already 7! People need to use this room too, you know!"

This is Syaoran Li, my step-brother. After the death of my mother, Nadeshiko – a beautiful model at that, my father Fujitaka took three years to find another woman who could move him. That woman was Yelan Li, also a widow and the executive of the Li Corporation.

She was in charge of an excavation site when my father was abroad and long story short, they fell in love and got married – typical.

She was wonderful and having her as my new mother thrilled me. Her only flaw; I must say is producing such an overbearing son!

I ignored him and continued staring at my face.

He sucked in a deep, loud breath and roared, "Take that stupid mask off your face! You will never look like that!"

That was all it took! Without warning, I leaped toward him while crouching like a tiger that was ready to devour its prey.

"RAWR! RAWR!"

I ripped my stupid brother apart. My hands were my claws. I ripped his shirt apart and tear his flesh... oh god! Where the hell did he get those abs from? His slightly tanned and sculptured torso was burning a hole in my eyes.

However, despite the beautiful and simply irresistible physique, his sexy chest failed to distract me from laying scars on his once flawless skin. All the scars and red lines on his body satisfied me. This pleasure... nothing could beat this feelings. Oooooh!

I wish I could do that. Oh well; at least I _was _able to leave an insignificant scar on his bare chest.

"You mentally retarded, obsessive moron!"

"You say that one more time, and I _swear,_" I growled, "I SHALL KILL YOU!"

BANG! He shut the door in my face. Not really, since it was broken and he could only use it as a large piece of blocking wood.

"Honey," my mum – step mother – stroked my hair, "Don't do this every day. I'm very worried. And stop leaving so many scratches on Syaoran's chest. It heals slower nowadays. And can't you do it at another time? I don't want to have to wake up at 4am every morning in order to use the bathroom." She sighed before walking off.

I narrowed my eyes. I looked at the mirror hanging near the bathroom door. I took off the mask and I could see the mirror shattered. Well, not literally shattered, but the one in my mind eye did. Now, I could see the real me.

My green orbs were dull and my auburn hair was untameable. I can't nail a single resounding feature on me and the only thing worth looking at is probably my rosy cheeks which coloured at the most inappropriate time.

Oooooh! Damn... back to reality.

"Could you please stop that?" my brother whined... again. This is what I have to deal with every morning. "Why do I have to deal with _that _every morning? How many times do you want me to break down the door for you to be satisfied? I've lost count of how many doors I've broken since... since I could break one."

I ignored him.

"Can't you get over it? I'm sorry dad wasn't able to give you any of my genes, but you're not that bad. Think about it, at least you don't break mirrors as you pass by. You're bearable." He smiled, his teeth shining. His white, glistening and straight row!

I hate this! Seeing this face every day, I don't understand what happened to me. Although we did not come from the same womb or the same father, but we're related! At the very least, shouldn't beauty attracts beauty? If we were fated to live our entire life taking each other's crap, shouldn't we be on equal standing ground?

"Don't be so obsessive!"

"Obsessive? What are you talking about?"

"THE MASK! THAT STUPID MASK! YOU'VE BEEN USING IT SINCE WE ENTERED HIGH SCHOOL!" he exploded. "I know you admired Kokoro, but you didn't need to print her photograph – human size – and stick it on your face every day! To top it off, you changed it every time she changes her style. You see her in school every day, god damnit! Why are you so obsessed?"

"First off, I don't admire her!" I DON'T! I just happen to stare at her, mouth wide opened every time she passed by. "Second, I am not obsessed!" I just happen to stop everything I'm doing – including when I'm having a conversation with anyone – when she's anywhere in my line of sight.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Why am I related with this lunatic?" he slapped his forehead and walked ahead.

He doesn't understand! With all the girls swooning over him like that, how would he know how I feel? What happened? When I was in mum's belly, did she bump somewhere that caused all the comparable genes Syaoran has that were supposedly mine left?

I entered the school gate and there was a gorgeous looking guy in front of me. No, no! Not my brother! The one ahead of him! He turned over, looked at me and winked! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! He winked at me! I know he did!

"No, he didn't." A voice crushed my dream. "He was winking at me." I turned around. It was Tomoyo.

It's okay. I could go back to la-la land. It's not that hard. It's not that broken yet.

Then another voice totally shattered everything. "It's too early to dream. Look behind you."

Tomoyo and I looked. It was none other than Kokoro. I dropped my mouth like I always do when I see her. The uniform she was wearing surely belongs to our school right? Why doesn't it look like that on me? And the shoe she was wearing! Were heels allowed? As she stroll pass, she flicked her hair and flashed her Gold Medal winning smile at us.

I stared at her, drool were slipping. She gave me a grossed out expression, but I didn't care. Oooooh!

She kept on walking, but without her noticing, the pocket tissues slipped from her school bag. Like a tiger, I crouched into position and sprinted toward my prey. I reached in time before any dirty hands could touch it and had it in my mouth. I snarled at anyone that dared to even think of taking it from me.

HER POCKET TISSUE! Tears welled up in my eyes. THIS MUST BE MY LUCKY DAY! I was still in a tiger-like position when Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo approached me.

"You," Syaoran shook his head, "are so pathetic."

Tomoyo bit her bottom lip, looking pitied, "Sakura, stand up."

Eriol sighed, "Don't you think you've overdoing it?"

I ignored them. They don't understand. There are only two types of people in this world. Them, the radiant creatures and me, the creature of darkness. Radiant creatures will never understand!

XXSxSXXxXXSxSXX

**Author's Note**

Haha, I hoped you had a good laugh and that it wasn't what you expected. I'm thinking of making this one a story, but not sure if it will hit anyone's humour spot. So let me know whether I should continue or leave it as an ambiguous ending. I did this in a hurry so please forgive the overwhelming grammar. I will get it edit if I decided to turn it into a story. I was just really excited and wanted to get this up.

Thank you for reading and please review!

Just a click away!


End file.
